Some directed energy systems use a high power energy beam to counter threats instead of the chemical and kinetic energy used by more conventional weapons. Some directed energy systems, referred to as active denial systems, repel aggressors with a high-power energy beam, avoiding deadly force and causing collateral damage. One issue with these directed energy systems is accurately aiming the high-power energy beam on a particular target area long enough to cause a deterring effect. The larger the area on the target area that is radiated, the more energy that is needed to cause a deterring effect. Achieving a deterring effect is particularly difficult with a moving target because the target's movement and jitter effectively spreads the high-power energy beam over a larger target area, significantly increasing the amount of energy and/or time needed to cause a deterring effect.
Thus, there are general needs for target tracking systems that allow directed energy systems to reduce the amount of energy and/or time needed to cause a deterring effect on a moving target. There are also general needs for tracking systems for use with directed energy systems that can reduce and/or remove the effects of target movement and jitter. There are also general needs for directed energy systems that can use lower energy levels, which allow for the use of cost-effective solid-state amplifier components.